Magic
by Solesc
Summary: Por que la vida a su lado no podía ser vista de otra manera, lo que había entre ellos era especial, único, mágico... (Este Drabble participa en el concurso de FB "Kristanna Fans – Español")


**Disclaimer:** Frozen no me pertenece.

Según Word, la historia contiene 698 palabras.

La imagen no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Magic**_

Kristoff siempre se consideró un sujeto simple, de gustos simples, con un trabajo simple; todo en su vida era así, y eso le gustaba, ya que de esta manera le era más fácil tener el control de todo a su alrededor.

Por eso, cuando se encontró aquella chica pelirroja en la tienda de Oaken y acepto acompañarla en su travesía, tuvo el presentimiento de que esa acción haría que su vida dejara de ser como la conocía, como si de un truco de magia se tratara.

Dos años habían pasado desde aquel casual encuentro, y, tal y como lo sospecho, su vida dio un giro total. La simpleza desapareció y esta se transformó en risas, balbuceos, trenzas pelirrojas, ojos cerúleos, bonitas pecas y mucho chocolate.

••

••

••

Anna y Kristoff se encontraban a las afueras del reino, en un pequeño bosque. En este había un rio de aguas transparentes que últimamente frecuentaban para realizar pequeños picnics en su orilla. Disfrutaban de la privacidad y la tranquilidad que ofrecía el lugar.

Ambos estaban sentados en el borde del rio, mojándose los pies. El rubio tenía una expresión pensativa en el rostro, y su joven acompañante lo noto.

-¿En qué piensas?- le dijo una dulce voz que lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Si en el pasado alguien le hubiera dicho que él y la segunda princesa de Arendelle tendrían una relación amorosa no le hubiera creído, y de paso, habría reído como nunca.

-¿Y bien?- cuestiono la princesa mientras lo miraba curiosamente y al mismo tiempo movía sus pies provocando un ligero chapoteo.

-Solo pienso en nosotros, en nuestra relación- respondió el mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se sonrojo y evito su mirada caramelo.

-Kristoff, tu... ¿Con que palabra describirías nuestra relación?- susurro Anna mientras veía como una ardilla al otro lado del rio se acercaba a beber agua.

Aquello lo hizo pensar, las palabras para responderle eran infinitas, pero quería darle la adecuada: amor verdadero, sinceridad, alegría, felicidad, esperanza; la lista era interminable. De pronto, como si de una revelación se tratara, a su mente llego la palabra adecuada.

-Magia- dijo el rubio.

-¡Magia!- exclamo Anna sorprendida.

Ella sonrió y lo tomo de la mano, ante aquella acción él se sonrojo.

Como pareja habían pasado por mucho: el primer beso, el primer paseo, la primera pelea, su primer baile, la primera noche juntos, entre muchos sucesos más.

Sin duda, todas aquellas experiencias tenían una chispa que las hacia únicas, especiales, mágicas.

Kristoff se puso de pie y Anna lo imito, inmediatamente ella paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio, creando un cálido abrazo que el correspondió.

-¿Crees en la magia?- cuestiono la princesa.

Claro que creía en ella, había vivido con seres mágicos desde la infancia, y, ¿Por qué Anna preguntaba eso? Su hermana poseía una clara muestra de magia helada.

-Sabes Anna - el empezó a hablar mientras seguían abrazados- la magia es considerada algo inexplicable, misterioso y hermoso.

La pareja se separó. Caminaron hacia un roble cercano y se refugiaron bajo su sombra; Anna se sentó en el suelo y apoyo su espalda en el tronco de aquel árbol; Kristoff se recostó en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la pelirroja. El empezó a hablar.

-Nuestra relación es como la magia: es inexplicable por que la sensación que me provoca el estar a tu lado es difícil de decir, ya que los buenos sentimientos se combinan creando algo hermoso que resulta innombrable; me es misteriosa, porque a pesar de lo distintos que somos, resultamos ser el uno para el otro y es hermosa ya que estando junto a ti, las cosas no pueden ser de otra manera.

Anna sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

-Sabes, es lindo, y curioso, yo pienso exactamente igual a ti- dijo ella, para después acercarse al rostro del rubio y besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

Su encuentro con ella fue el truco más maravilloso que la vida le pudo hacer. Y si ella le preguntaba que si después de todo lo que han pasado juntos todavía creía en la magia, claro sí lo hacía, por supuesto que sí; la vida a su lado era magia pura.

* * *

••

••

 _Call it magic  
Call it true  
Call it magic  
When I'm with you  
And I just got broken  
Broken into two  
Still I call it magic  
When I'm next to you..._

Hola a todos.

Se siente padre participar en un reto. :D

No sé si hallan dado cuenta, pero me inspire (xD!) en una de mis melodías favoritas de Coldplay, "Magic"; esa canción es tan hermosa, y este fic fue la oportunidad perfecta para sacarle provecho. *^▁^*

Siento que esta medio raro, nooooo!, pero ojala sea de su agrado. :)

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gusto o no háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (Solo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


End file.
